A different career choice
by worthy gaming
Summary: With everything that goes on, you would think Harry would be fed up of the wizarding world. Fifth year Harry chooses a different career path rather than a auror.


Hello everyone. I used to have a fanfiction channel under the name CW001, unfortunately I forgotten my password and email that I used. Not very smart of me I'm afraid.

Any way I thought I would upload a few stories that I have been thinking about for a while.

Just a side note if anyone is interested I have a YouTube channel full of games (worthy gaming).

Summary- with everything that goes on, you would think Harry would be fed up with the wizarding world. Well this is a story that has been rattling round my head for a while. This is of course AU.

**A different career choice.**

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was seriously fed up with the start of his fifth year of Hogwarts. First, the ministry had sent Umbridge to Hogwarts to make the students' lives miserable. She took great delight in not teaching the students spells, which annoyed Harry to no end.

Secondly, Professor McGonagall made an announcement in the Gryffindor common room about career choices after Hogwarts. This in itself was not that bad, but rather the reaction to the announcement.

_Flashback_

"…_. And last Ronald Weasley, please come to my office Friday at 4pm."_

_Both Harry and Hermione looked at each with a worried expression as Professor McGonagall rolled the parchment up and began to walk out of the common room._

"_Professor, what about me?" Asked Harry._

"_You?" Responded a shocked McGonagall. _

_Before the professor could continue the common room exploded with chatter._

"_Your dad was an auror, Potter."_

"_Just trying to show off again."_

"_Maybe he wants to try quidditch professionally."_

"_Harry, the Potters have been aurors for generations, why do you want to go to career counselling?" _

_That last statement came from Ron Weasley who was staring at Harry like he had two heads. _

"_Maybe Harry wants to do something besides an auror," replied Hermione, coming to Harrys' aid._

"_Friday at 5pm Mr Potter, everyone go to bed."_

_Before any arguments happened McGonagall gave Harry a time then stormed out of the common room. The only thought going through her head was 'James was an auror'._

That was several days ago which leads us to the 'present' where Harry potter is standing before Professor McGonagalls' office.

'Knock knock'

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and walked in to find Professor McGonagall behind her desk sorting through a pile of paper work. In the corner sat Umbridge wearing that hideous pink cardigan and was giving Harry a glare that rivalled Snapes'.

"Please sit down Mr Potter, did you receive the leaflets I gave you?"

"Yes, but all I received were leaflets on becoming a auror."

"Hem Hem." That annoying sound echoed round the office, even though the pink toad woman was fairly quiet. "It seems to me Mr Potter that you wish to pursue quidditch career, but need I remind you of your lifetime ban? No scouts can see you play."

"Ah beg yeh pardon, Madame Umbridge?" McGonagall's temper flared as her Scottish accent became more obvious. "The Potters have been aurors for centuries, of course Harry will be one too."

"Not if he continues to lie. The minister will make it very difficult for him to apply."

Harry sat there gob smacked at the argument brewing before him. He couldn't believe Umbridge would try to bar him from a job for lying, surely that couldn't be legal? McGonagall he couldn't understand. All she saw was James' and Lilys' son, not Harry.

"James would be rolling in his grave if his son does not become a auror!"

"As long as he keeps on lying his career choice is limited."

"James…"

"…. Lying…"

Harry had enough as he slammed his hand down onto the desk, glaring at both of the teacher.

"Excuse me professors but do I get a choice about my future career? No Professor Umbridge I do not wish to be a professional quidditch player. No professor McGonagall I do not wish to be an auror."

Both professors sat gob smacked in their seats for different reasons, staring at Harry like he had two heads. Unfortunately Umbridge got the wrong idea entirely.

"You think you can simply become Minister of Magic because you are famous? That will be detention for a week Mr Potter."

Harry stared at Umbridge like she was crazy as a large grin broke out on her face.

"I have no intention of working at the ministry…"

"Your career choice is limited Mr Potter." Umbridges' grin faded as a glare replaced it.

"Not if I choice a non-magical job."

Once again both professors stared at Harry. The boy-who-lived wanted to choose a non-magical job? The press would have a field day over this.

"Hermione gave me a few leaflets about muggle university…"

"You are the boy-who-lived," screamed Umbridge, "You are to set an example to the rest of the magical world!"

With that Umbridge practically ran out of the office, slamming the door as she went to who knows where. McGonagall was left simply to stare at Harry with a disappointed look on her face.

"Your parents would be disappointed at you Mr Potter."

"It's my life professor, and I choose muggle university."

"We shall discuss this in Dumbledore's office, follow me Mr Potter."

Harry stood up to follow McGonagall, simply not believing the stupidity of the wizarding world. All because he was the boy-who-lived, they wanted him to stay in the magical world and not in the muggle. Unbelievable!

A/N- next chapter will be Dumbledore's office.


End file.
